


Determination

by parentofcactus



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parentofcactus/pseuds/parentofcactus
Summary: You work outside one of the busiest streets on Birmingham doing haircuts to earn some extra money and you meet quite the gentleman.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. First encounters

Alfie was in Birmingham to do business with Tomas Shelby. He hated the smell of shit and carbon, but business was business. 

After the meeting, he was walking back to his car when someone screamed at him. He only heard: “need a haircut” 

Who the fuck dared to tell him that he needed a haircut, he wondered. When he turned around, he saw you. A tall, brunette woman with curly hair, holding a pair of scissors and looking directly at him.  
-The fuck did you say? -He asked, eyebrows furrowed.  
-I said that you look like you need a haircut, and luckily for you, I’m working for free -you smiled-plus tip.  
-You have any idea who the fuck am I, darling?- He asked bewildered by your boldness.  
-Someone who needs a haircut -you wave the hand holding the scissors in front of him- and possibly a beard trim.  
To say he was shocked was an understatement. But you were lucky he was in a good mood today.  
-I s’pose I could do with a haircut. Do not touch the beard though – he said while stroking his beard with his calloused fingers covered in rings.  
-Sure thing.  
He whispered something to the man that was by his side and then the man left and Alfie sat on your chair. If you could call it a chair, that is.  
-So, for free oi?- He took the jacket off and you could see he was big and muscular.  
-Well, I will gladly accept any tip that you want to leave.  
He laughed, a deep genuine laugh and you thought that it was pretty hot.  
-Just make sure you don’t pull my eye out and we will see about that tip.  
You worked in silence; he would hum sometimes but mostly he was looking at you when you were in front of him. When you finished you hand him a small mirror, but he didn’t grab it.  
-If you cut it, it probably looks good. -He put on his jacket again.  
-You look -fucking handsome- cleaner. -You said while eyeing him up and down. When you met his eyes, there was mischief in them.  
-I do, don’t I? -he chuckled.  
He took out a pound of his pocket and put it in your apron pocket, getting so close that you could smell flour and whiskey on him.  
-Thank you for the cut, darling -he whispered. Put on his hat and left.  
If you thought about those hands later that night, he didn’t need to know that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four weeks with no sign of him, but on Tuesday, at seven o’clock pm you saw him again. This time with a walking stick. He seemed angry but still, you had waited a long time just to see him again, and you didn’t want to lose this opportunity to talk to him. So, instead of listening to your self-preservation instincts, you decided to pick on him.  
-You know- you said a bit loud so he could hear you- a month is quite a long time, you probably need a new haircut.  
He stopped walking and turned to look you in the eye. He furrowed his eyebrows and you thought that he didn’t recognize you. Great.  
-I see that you forgot about me. It hurts my pride a little to know that I didn’t cause as much sensation as I thought I did.  
He smirked.  
-I do remember you, how could I forget such a pretty face. I didn’t expect you to still be here.  
-Where else am I supposed to be? This is the best place to find a gentleman that will give me tips for cutting their hair.  
-I am no gentleman.  
-But you still left me a tip, so I don’t care. -He caressed his beard.- If you have time, I can cut your hair again. Like last time. I quite liked it.  
-Sure thing, darling. All yours.  
-I wish- you whispered.  
-You say something?  
-What? No. Come sit on the chair.  
It was like last time, you cut his hair, he left you a pound and left. This time he left his fingers linger in your palm a little longer and you wondered if the electricity you felt was something he noticed or just your imagination.  
But his expression didn’t change so you didn’t want to get your hopes up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month again until he showed up. This time he seemed to be in a good mood, and it was he who approached you. You were delighted but you feigned indifference. He noticed and he smiled.  
-I’m happy to see you again, darling.  
-Marie. -You said without looking at him.  
-Pardon?  
-My name is Marie.  
-Oh, so I supposed you expect me to introduce myself.  
-I mean, I would like to moan your name when I touch myself -you thought to yourself. -Yes, I would really like that.  
His eyes had darkened, and he licked his lips.  
-Name is Alfie Solomons, but you can call me Alfie.  
-Pleasure.  
-Oh, I’m sure it is.  
-Excuse me?  
-Nothing, darling.  
You thought that you had missed something but you were so happy to finally get his name that you decided to not think about it too much.  
-So, hair cut again?  
-I think this time I would rather have a beard trim.  
You swallowed.  
-Sure. Let me get the knife.  
Calm down Marie, you are just trimming his beard, nothing else. You began thinking that you had never been this focused on any task before.  
You were so close that you could count his eyelashes and feel his breath on you. You were practically on his lap and it was getting really difficult to concentrate. Especially with the way he was looking at you as if he could read every little nasty thing you thought about him. When his tongue peeked out to wet his lips you startle and cut him a little on the neck. A small cut but you were so shocked.  
-I’m so sorry. Oh my god, I’m really sorry. That has never happened before.  
-Darling, I’m okay…  
-Fuck, I’m really really sorry, I will get something to clean you…  
-Marie. -He grabbed your arm with such tenderness that you stopped breathing for a moment.- I’m alright. Don’t worry.  
-Still… I will put something, so it doesn’t get infected. Also, I will not accept the pound this time.  
-I’m not opposed to you taking care of me, but I’m fine.  
-Then great, don’t move. Let me do it.  
-Darling, this cut is nothing compared to what I have been through.  
-But it is something I have made, so I don’t care about other things. I’m terribly sorry. Please let me clean the blood at least. -You crouch to pick a washcloth to get rid of the dry blood.  
\- I have told you that you don’t have to worry. -He was looking down at you.  
\- Just… please, let me take care of it.  
\- Fuck darling, you should not be saying those things while looking at me like that. And even less in that position.  
Your ears turned red and you got up really fast. He laughed. How have you missed that laugh.  
-I meant as in the haircut or something like that. Do not get your hopes up, Mr. Solomons.  
-Oh I can assure you something else is up, especially if you call me that.  
It was as if the time had stopped while you were looking at each other. You wanted nothing more than to climb on his lap and bite those lips until they were bleeding. But you were outside, although that didn’t seem to deter Alfie.  
You cleared your throat.  
-I should finish with your beard before you leave. Your man is here to pick you up anyway.  
-Yeah, alright. -He went back to serious mode and you thought that you had fucked everything up.  
When you finished, he gave you two pounds and left without saying anything.  
Great job, Marie.


	2. Dinner first

It went by two months without seeing him. You thought that maybe he’d died, and you wouldn’t see those beautiful eyes or hear that deep laugh again. So when you saw him walking with his cane you just couldn’t contain your joy and run to him to hug him. He was shocked and went very still, the cane falling to the ground.

_Fuck. I fucked it up again._ You let go of him like he burns.

-I’m so sorry. I just… I’m sorry. Fuck, I am just happy to see you. I thought you had died. -When he sees it’s you, he smiles and embraces you.

-Sweet thing, if this is how you greet me, I might think about dying. -He pulls one string of hair behind your ear. You were wearing a bun but with the excitement and the running, it had come loose.

You take one look at him and see him bruised, with a cut on his lip and a band on his left wrist.

-What happened? -Your eyebrows furrow.

-Business.

You scoff and he laughs while caressing your face.

-You know what I do for a living, don’t give me that face, darling.

-Yeah, but I thought that you were always the big strong one. -You try to get some space between but he doesn’t let go of you.

-Oi! I may look like shit, but you should see the other. He is fucking dead. -Your eyes opened in shock.

You knew what he did for a living, well, you imagined it, but still knowing and seeing the real deal was totally different. However, you felt something completely different from fear. Maybe there was something wrong with you but knowing that he could kill someone with his own hands did something to you. You squeezed your legs together as you felt heat deep in your core.

-So, no haircut? -Your hands move on their own to stroke his hair.

-Not this time. I have other business to attend to, but if you still here when I get out, I will take you out to dinner.

-If you say that I will obviously be waiting.

-That’s what I was hoping to hear. -He pulls your lip down with his thumb and rests it on your chin. - Be a good girl and don’t hug anyone else while I’m gone.

-I can’t promise you that, I have been a little touch-starved and…

He doesn’t let you finish talking, grabbing you by the throat, and pulling you to him to crush your lips together. Electricity shocks through your whole body and you moan a little. His left-hand squeezes your waist a little tighter. You open your mouth granting him access and he chuckles. Just as fast as he’s grabbed you, he lets go; but he doesn’t go very far, your noses still touching.

\- Just to go by. Wait for me -he whispers that last sentence.

\- Fuck. Okay. Sure. -You are having trouble breathing but he doesn’t look that much better and that thought makes you happy.

He leans in to give you one last peck and you take advantage of it to bite his lip. This time it’s him who grunts.

\- Bloody hell, Marie. I have to go. -His voice sounds a little strained.

\- I am not stopping you, though. -You lick your lips and his eyes follow the move.

\- You are not making it easier, darling.

\- You kissed me first.

\- Yeah and it was my fucking fault for not waiting ‘til we had a room for ourselves because I cannot wait to get that skirt off you and I will not think about anything else until I can do it.

\- Stop trying to seduce me. -You are smiling so much that you know your face will hurt later.

-Look who’s talking.

-I didn’t do anything.

-Just being fucking beautiful, that is. And teasing me.

-Okay, yeah, I did that. Sorry… -you chuckled.

-You are not sorry.

-I am not. -You put your hand on his chest and push him, just a little so you get some space between you. -You have business.

-Yeah, I do. Fuck me -he mutters to himself.

\- Maybe later -You wink at him. -I will be waiting here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he told you, he wanted to take you out to dinner you thought he meant like a real restaurant, not his house. Not that you were against it, just that it was more difficult to try and behave when no one was around.

He is a good cook. Also, he is fucking hot so he could be boiling water that you’d still want to climb him like a tree. You are peeling some potatoes and stealing glances at him from time to time. His back muscles are so big that you think he could crush you and you would thank him for it.

You have something with big guys, maybe it’s because you are big yourself and just want to feel secure. Or maybe because you are just a little bitch that wants someone to overpower you.

_Would it be that wrong if you just fucked in the kitchen? You aren’t that hungry anyway._

You are deep in your thoughts when two hands sneak around your waist and stop on the table in front of you, caging you in. You feel his breath on your neck.

-I called your name three times. What were you thinking about?

-I think you fucking know what I was thinking about. -You sneer.

-Mmm -he caresses your neck with his nose- I might have an idea but enlighten me.

-What are we doing in the kitchen anyway? Do we have to eat before we fuck?

His hips stutter a bit and you can feel his length pressing in your butt.

-Yes -he growls. -We have to. So, stop making this so fucking difficult, and let me cook you something before I fuck you.

_Dear God, when he says it, it sounds even better._

You push back and feel him getting harder.

-Marie -he warns you.

-What? -You ask feigning ignorance.

-Stop. -He grabs you by the hips and holds you still. You throw your head back, resting it on his shoulder, and exhale.

-Okay, we eat. Then you rail me. -You look him dead in the eyes. -Deal?

He laughs. -Deal.

He lets go of you and goes back to cooking. What he doesn’t know is that you are not planning on eating dinner. You did say eat; you just didn’t say what. So you grab a piece of the bread that is on the counter and bring it to his mouth. He squints his eyes at you but opens his mouth and eats it. You do the same thing while keeping eye contact.

Done. You have already eaten.

You smile and you can tell that he has caught up on you. You turn off the fire and get in between the stove and him. You begin getting undressed, leaving your skirt on so he can take it off as he said.

You push him, and he lets you, making him walk backward until he sits on the chair and you are on his lap caressing his body.

-Fucking menace -he growls.

-I said after we eat, we did. -You bite his earlobe-. Now, rail me.

-Bloody hell. You are going to get it.

-Don’t get my hopes up, Mr. Solomons. - He crushes his lips with yours.

-You won’t be walking tomorrow, princess. And that is on you, isn’t it? Because you had to be a bloody tease and don’t let me finish cooking. Right? So now, I must fuck some sense into you, don’t I?


	3. MY WAY

He picks you up like you weigh nothing and that gets you going really fast. Your legs tight on his hips.

-Fuck, you are strong -you exhale.

-You like that? -He bites your neck while holding you in his arms.

-Yeah, I do.

-Maybe next time, if you are a good girl, we can fuck against the door.

-God, Alfie -you moan.

He puts you on the table, with your legs hanging by the edge, and sits between them. He makes sure your legs stay open holding them from the ankles and starts licking and biting the insides of your thighs, leaving a few love bites in them. You are trying to keep eye contact, but it’s too much so you lie back on the table. His thumb starts to rub your clit through your underwear.

-You are soaked -he says with awe in his voice.

-Been like this for some time, actually.

-Yeah? Since when? -His voice raw with desire.

-If I say this morning would you believe me?

That catches him by surprise, and he grunts.

-Fuck Marie, what you do to me…

-Same here. -You are breathless, anticipating the feel of his tongue where you most need him. With his left hand, he pulls your panties aside and licks between your folds to taste you.

-Oh god! -Your scream catching you by surprise, your back arching on its own.

His right-hand leaves your ankle, making its way up to your breast and then to your throat. He tightens the hold a little bit, not too tight that it’s difficult to breathe, just enough for you to feel it.

He looks up at you to find you already watching him, mesmerized.

-This alright? -His pink tongue peeking out to wet his plump lips.

-Fuck yeah. Keep going. -He laughs keeping his hand there and goes down on you right away. You know that tomorrow you will have beard rash all over your thighs but right now you couldn’t care less.

He proceeds to lick you and finger you while you are a moaning mess. Your hips are twitching and it’s starting to be difficult to keep still, so he takes his fingers out of you to hold you down while he continues to eat you out. He circles your clit with his tongue, biting it gently and sucking on it until you climax. Your legs are left trembling while he kisses your belly.

-You with me? -He continues to kiss every trace of skin up to your breasts.

-Yeah, just… two seconds. -You try to catch your breath, Alfie looming over you, his beard glistening with your cum- Come here.

You pull him down to kiss him, your hand going to the front of his pants, his length twitching a little bit.

-Should we go to the bed now? -you ask, inches apart from his lips.

-I did promise you wouldn’t walk tomorrow.

-You did. But I already feel like I can’t walk so... -He picks you again like before. -Or you could just pick me up again. Yeah, sure, not like that will turn me on more. I just had an orgasm, have mercy on me.

-No. -His smile telling you he doesn’t plan on going easy on you.

He sits on the bed with you straddling his hips, grinding his hard-on on your pussy. You both stay like that for some time, just kissing and feeling each other.

-Marie… -He whispers.

You get off him and on your knees. He opens his legs and you settle between them. You grab him by the base and lick a stripe along the side until you arrive at the tip, wrapping your mouth around the head and sucking.

-Shit... I want you to touch yourself while you suck me off.

And who are you to argue? Your left hand finding its way in between your folds wet from your previous orgasm. You moan and it reverberates in your throat, making him moan.

-Yeah just like that. Keep going.

His hands have put up your hair into a messy bun to keep it from your face. His right hand holding it while his left-hand rests on your chin.

-You look so fucking hot right now. Fuck! Look at me.

You look up and make sure to hollow your cheeks while maintaining eye contact.

-Fuck. Fucking hell, stop. Stop.

His dick pops out of your mouth and you continue to jack him off while smiling.

-What?

\- I want to cum when I’m inside you.

His thumb going in your mouth and pressing down on your tongue. You bit it lightly and wink. You get up and on all four in the bed.

-Is this how you want to do it? -he asks already kneading your butt and leaving handprints.

You look back at him.

-I had your dick in my mouth, believe me, this will be the easier to start with. Next time we could try different positions.

-Confident much?

-Oh yeah, we are definitely fucking again.

He searches in the drawer for a condom while you get your skirt off. You are taking your panties off when he stops you.

-Leave them on.

You expect him to put them aside, but he just tears them apart right in the middle with his thumbs.

-Fuck, that was hot. -You look backward and see him with a feral grin.

He holds your hips, fingering you a bit before positioning his member at your entrance. With an incredible amount of self-control and will, he pushes in, slowly. It takes a couple of seconds for you to get used to it. He doesn’t move, kissing your back until you tell him to go. He starts slow but steady, soon going harder and deeper.

You don’t have enough strength in you, your arms giving up and you stay face down ass up in the air. He presses right between your shoulder blades and holds you down.

-Good? -He sounds breathless.

-Yeah, keep going. -Your right hand trying to grab him to push him deeper.

He starts to rub your clit while pounding you into next week.

-Alfie!

-That’s it, baby, say my name.

-Oh God!

-Almost, but no. -He chuckles.

Your climax catches you by surprise, your walls clenching on his member, making his hips stutter and he groan.

When all your muscles have relaxed, and you can think again you feel he is still hard.

-Why didn’t you… -He doesn’t let you finish, pulling out and turning you over.

-I want to cum while looking at your pretty face.

He enters you again, your cum making it easier to enter. This time he does not hold on, one hand grabbing your hip, the other on the wall behind your head. When he orgasms he collapses on top of you. You caress his nape while he catches on. He pulls out and you moan at the loss. He then rips off your panties, completely.

-Hey! -You frown at him.

-Shhh…

He then presses a finger inside you.

-Look at it, it’s clenching so hard on my finger, like it misses something.

-Fuck Alfie. I can’t…

He starts to rub on your clit, your orgasm from before leaving you very tender.

He adds another finger and fucks you with them while kissing your neck.

-That’s it, baby. Your hips are moving on their own. You say you can’t, but it looks to me that you crave this.

-Alfie, please.

-Please what? What do you want?

-I don’t know, just…

-Should I keep going? Should I stop?

His hand stops and you whine.

-No, don’t stop, please.

-Mmm I don’t know, you seem pretty tired to me.

-Alfie, don’t be a fucking asshole -you sneer.

-That’s not a nice thing to call someone who is giving you orgasms.

-Alfie, please.

-I don’t remember how to do it.

-Yes, you do.

-No, I forgot…Maybe you should touch yourself. I need a reminder.

-Fuck you.

You start to rub your clit and his hand goes to your nipples.

-You need a hand? -He asks to mess with you.

-Fucking funny. You are so… ah…funny.

-I am

He gets a finger inside and searches for your sweet spot.

-Here? Or maybe... here?

-There! Fuck there, keep…

\- You are just using my hand for your pleasure. So fucking needy.

-Your fucking fault.

-Yeah, and I fucking love it. You look, fuck, I may get hard again.

He takes his fingers out and brings them to your lips. You suck them clean while circling your clit. Just like that, you climax for the third time.

Once you had caught your breath you turn your head to the side to look at him

-You have kind of an oral fixation. You know that?

-It’s not my fault your lips are made for sucking. I could get hard just by looking at you eat almost anything.

-Yeah? Maybe I should do that when we are outside.

-If you want me to fuck you right then and there, yeah, go ahead. -You laugh and he turns to you. -You also have something with your neck. Don’t think I didn’t notice that, princess.

-Mmm, yeah, I do.

You roll on top of him and kiss him on the tip of his nose.

-I could use some food now.

-Oh, now you want to food. Well, that’s too fucking bad, ain’t it?

You pout but he doesn’t budge.

-I will suck you off.

-You already did, princess. And I didn’t even have to promise you food afterward.

-Yeah, but now I am.

-No, too tired. -He gets more comfortable and closes his eyes.

Your stomach growls and he laughs at you. You frown and get off him, sitting on the bed while putting on the skirt.

-What are you doing? It’s late. -You don’t even look at him while he speaks.

-Well, I’m leaving. I am hungry and it’s obvious that I won’t be getting any food here, so…

-You can barely walk- He is now resting with his right arm behind his head while looking at you.

-I will manage – you say with the most hatred your voice can muster. You don’t plan on actually leaving, you are just trying to emotionally manipulate him to cook for you. And if it doesn’t work, you will go back to bed and only lose your pride which you didn’t have much left of it.

You get to the table and you feel like your legs are jelly. You can’t put on your underwear basically because he ripped them and are now scattered in some part of the bedroom.

When you turn to look for your shirt you see him snicker.

-Why don’t you put on your panties?

-Very fucking funny.

You remember that you took it off at the kitchen so very slowly and steady you make your way there.

Why the fuck did you throw it on the floor, you are not sure that you will be able to get up if you bend over. You are considering all your options when you hear footsteps. You don’t turn around, but you can feel him staring. So, you try to put on a show, with the help of a chair you bend and arch your back to pick your shirt.

-Didn’t know you wanted to go for another round.

-Ha! You’d like that, wouldn’t you?

This time you turn to meet his eyes. You start to button up your shirt as he comes close to you.

-What are you doing, princess? -He is starting to get tired of your bullshit.

-I’m going out for food. I told you before. I’m hungry, so I will go to any place where they give me food.

-Why are you being so fucking stubborn?

-And you? I don’t know why is this bothering you. We had sex, amazing sex, and now I’m leaving because I’m hungry and you won’t cook for me. What’s the problem?

-The problem is that it’s fucking one in the morning, that you didn’t want to fucking eat before even though I told you we should fucking eat. And now you are fucking hungry, and you are trying to go out without your fucking panties on!

-The last one is on you though. I didn’t ask you to rip them.

He groans and grabs you by the shoulders.

-If I cook something for you, will you quit being so fucking childish?

_Checkmate._

-I guess… -You tried to sound indifferent.

-You stupid woman…- he whispers before kissing you with fervor. -Sit, I will put something on and cook something for my princess.

You smile and smack his ass when he goes back to the bedroom.

After he put on his pants, he is making you soup while you hug him from behind.

-This wasn’t so difficult, wasn’t it? -You are kissing him on his neck.

He grunts.

-It would have been easier if you had just accepted when I said I would have sucked you off.

-Oh, you will. No doubt about that.

-Guess we all must make sacrifices.

He makes you sit on his lap while you eat your soup. You are not wearing underwear and he teases you while you are eating. It’s his way of getting back at you for your behavior earlier. He decides to start playing with your clit, just takes you there over and over without climaxing. It’s torture but you are going to endure it, mostly because he did cook for you, also because you fucking know that the sex afterward is going to be fucking fantastic.

When you finish your soup, he bends you over the table and fucks you until he comes. And then just like that, leaves.

He doesn’t like being teased; you note. You expected him to make you cum but you are an independent woman and you decide that you will cum tonight by any means. So, you lean back on the table, take your hand down to rub your clit, and get to, finally, orgasm but something stops you. You open your eyes and see him holding your hand with his.

-I wouldn’t do that, princess. -His eyes roaming your body.

-Why? -Your chest moving up and down with each breath.

-Because I can be much worse than that.

-But I want to cum -you whine. He looks like he’s trying really hard not to devour you.

-And I wanted to sleep before. But my sweet princess was hungry, so I cooked for her, now you are not hungry anymore, but my kitchen is dirty, so it’s your turn to clean it.

-But now I’m horny.

-That’s not my fucking problem, is it princess?

-I mean…

He puts his index finger on your lips shutting you up.

-Clean. Then come to the bathroom.

You moan and notice yourself getting wetter down there.

-Don’t touch yourself, clean, and come meet me. I will give you a reward.

-Fuck you! -You shout back as he is leaving the kitchen.

-Probably the other way around -he answers.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ _Stupid Solomons and his stupid deep voice_. You clean in record time and in under three minutes you are in the bathroom. He has started a bath and it’s relaxed with his head resting on the tile. He opens one eye and looks at you.

-Get in.

You fumble with your shirt and get it off but you are too horny to take the skirt off so you just get in with it on, sitting on his lap with your hands on his chest.

-Please Alfie, make me come. I cleaned the kitchen; I didn’t touch myself. Make me come. -You plead with your eyes.

-You are so desperate…Lovely. -His right hand caressing your back, giving you goosebumps.

-Yeah, no shit. You did this. -You haven’t noticed it but your hips are moving on their own, grinding on him.

-And you made me cook.

-And it was a delicious soup. So, can you touch me please? Or just, fuck, talk or something and let me touch myself?

-Rub on my leg. -His voice deep, leaving no room for discussion.

-What?

-You heard me. Rub yourself on my leg, Marie.

 _How does he know what turns you on?_ It’s like he sees right through you and knows your deepest secrets and kinks. You get his leg in between yours and the moment your clit touches his muscular leg you are gone for you start rutting like crazy.

-Yeah, just like that. -His eyes have darkened.

-Fuck Alfie, keep talking. -Your eyes are closed, your hands on each side of the tub to give you some kind of support.

-You like my voice?

-No, I just said it to converse.

He pulls your hair a little and exposes your neck to bite it gently.

-Careful sweetheart, I am in control now. Arms behind your back, don’t move them.

-Alfie.

-Marie.

-Fuck, okay. You better make me come. -You cross your arms behind your back, making your breasts stick out more.

-Don’t I always?

You look at him with your eyebrows raised.

-Shh, let me take care of you. -He licks a strip up your neck.

With one hand he grabs both of your wrists and the other goes to your waist and starts moving your body against his legs. He flexes his muscles and that just makes you feel it even more.

-You look delectable right now.

-Wet and…ah..naked?

-And turned on because of me.

-Yeah… you are quite a sight. Just, don’t get too comfy with this, I also like being in control.

-Oh, I can’t wait for you to boss me around.

-Yeah, I think I will tie you up. You don’t look like you can follow orders very well.

-Not as well as you, no.

-I have more self-control…

-Do you? Mhm… It must have been another Marie before in the kitchen then…

-Shut up.

-Moan my name.

-Make me. -You say back.

And he does.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You feel boneless. Honestly, you don’t know how long it has been with you cuddle upon his chest while he draws things on your back. You are wrinkly for all the time you have spent on the tub.

-Carry me? -You look up at him.

He laughs and picks you up.

-You are getting quite comfortable with ordering me around.

-It’s because you are such a good boy that I can’t resist.

He bites your shoulder.

-I am a man.

-Yes, you are.

He puts you down very carefully on the bed and lays next to you. The moment your head touches the pillow, you are out for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time that I'm writing explicit sexual scenarios, so please be kind. Or not, don't let people tell you what to do. But please, be nice :)  
> I will try to get better at this, I promise.
> 
> Also, probably condoms weren't invented, but safe sex is the best sex, so forgive me for the temporal inconsistency.


	4. Next morning

The next morning you wake up while Alfie is getting dressed up.

-What are you doing? -you ask, your words slurred, trying to open your eyes.

-I have to work, princess.

You whine and he sits on the bed and caresses your face.

-You can stay here or leave, is up to you. I will be back before two.

-Too early, many words.

-Keep sleeping. See you later.

-Good.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oi, you still here? -Alfie asks just as he walks right through the door while taking off his coat.

\- Yeah… I didn’t want to go without saying goodbye. -You say with your eyes still on the book you were reading.

-So… you decided to wait for me, reading my book, with just my shirt on?

-I mean… -You look at him for a moment, and fuck, did you forget how handsome he is. -When you put it that way, it sounds as if I planned this…- You say while putting the book aside on the coffee table.

-And you didn’t? -His eyebrows raised.

-I did, in fact, not plan this. Someone decided that my clothes should be washed, and they still were wet when I woke up this morning. The only thing for me to wear was your shirt. - You show him your best smile. -So, this is your fault.

Alfie licks his lips.

\- You’re a menace, you know that?

-Yes, you have told me multiple times. But something tells me that you did this on purpose. -Your eyes are staring directly at him.

-I did, I just didn’t think you’d still be here- He shrugs.

-Well… this shirt is pretty comfortable, and it smells like you.

He starts to approach you, slowly, making eye contact.

-Does it?

He is standing in front of you now. You nod as you get up from the sofa, put your arms around his neck, and scratch his scalp with your nails. You feel him shudder.

-Yeah… maybe I wore it while thinking about you in your bed while touching myself. -You sneak a hand to the front of his pants and feel him starting to get hard. -Mmm, I missed you… -You stroke him through his suit, and he hisses. -I have to go, though… -You step aside from him and head to the kitchen. -Thank you for cleaning my clothes.

-You fucking… -You hear him curse but interrupt him.

-Also, your bread, kind of tasteless.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he looks at you incredulously.

You have started to get dressed and you feel his eyes roam your body, so you put a little more effort to be seductive.

-You know, you can say shit about my house, my clothes, fuck, even the sex, but bread… That’s where I draw the line, darling.

\- I did not lie though.

You finish getting dressed, not without him “trying” to help you and being more bothersome than anything else. Then, he accompanies you to the door.

-Are we going to meet again? -He asks, leaning on the door frame.

-I would really like that Mr.Solomons. -You pull him closer to you by his vest.

-You are a dangerous woman.

-So I’ve been told. I have to work this week though.

\- Cutting hair?

-No, that just for extra cash. I have a real job.

-You never told me. -He sounds surprised.

-You never asked.

-I am now.

-I keep accounts for Mr. Shelby's gambling business. I’m good with numbers. And it’s his legal business so, I’m at no risk. Also, he pays well.

-He does, doesn’t he?

-Do I sense jealousy? -You arch your eyebrow.

-No. Just surprised that you work for him and never told me. See, that makes me think why you haven’t told me before, princess.

-I told you, you never asked.

\- Yeah but… you know that I do business with him and you didn’t think about telling me that.

\- I didn’t see how it could affect our… thing.

\- You just work for him? -He is staring directly into your eyes.

\- Yeah.

\- Nothing else happened?

\- Are you asking me if we have fucked? -You pull yourself apart.

-Yeah. I suppose I am.

-Is this some weird ego thing you got between you two or are you asking because you truly want to know?

\- Both.

\- I did. Fucked him, that is. One time.

\- Interesting. -He caresses his beard.

He backs you up against the door, his hand going under your skirt.

-Did he touch you like this?

-Alfie…

-Answer me.

You are trying really hard to murder him with your glare but his hands, _oh god_ , his hands, it’s like he already knows your body with just one night.

-We are not doing this right now. -You try to sound stern but fail.

-Oh I believe we are.

-Alfie…

-Tell me. Tell me or I will stop. -You are already wet. Maybe since you saw him this morning, it’s the effect he has on you.

-If you fucking stop I swear to God…

His index finger and his thumb pinch your clit and your hips thrust forward.

-Tell me.

-We just fucked. We went out drinking with the other people from work, he was outside, and I was there, getting some fresh air, and it just happened.

-What happened?

-Fuck, Alfie, really?

-Yes, darling, really.

-We kissed, we went to the back alley, I touched myself, he put on a condom and we fucked. After he came, he pulled out and left.

-Oh, he did? -He says as his fingers enter you-. Always thought he was selfish.

-Yeah he was… Please, Alfie

-I love it when you beg for me.

-And I love it when you make me cum, so…

-I want you to remember this. Remember how I touch you, remember the feeling of my fingers inside you, how you clench on them when you cum...

-Yes, yeah, keep going.

-He didn’t touch you like this; he has never seen you like this.

-No, he didn’t.

-You never moaned his name as you do with mine.

-Fuck! No, no, I didn’t.

-Good. Now, come.

-Alfie! -You scream.

He is holding you, otherwise, you would be on the floor by now. He licks his fingers clean while keeping eye contact.

-What the fuck was that? -You ask once you have regained your breath.

-Just…a parting gift.

-Nice. Then I will come by more often. -You try to rearrange your skirt and make you look well-put-together. - Listen, Alfie if you want to know more about it, you can ask, even though there’s nothing much to say. But I really have to go now or I’ll be late. -You open the door but stop before walking out. -I would really like to see you again. You know where to find me, so come find me. -You smile and pull him by his vest to kiss him goodbye. He stays still for a couple of seconds but returns the kiss with fervor making you stumble backward. When he pulls apart, his hand stays on your nape, his thumb caressing your jawline.

\- I will -he says.


	5. Manners

You didn’t hear from him for one week, you thought that maybe working for Mr. Shelby was the reason why. And you were pissed. Why did it matter who were you working for? It’s not like horse racing had anything to do with Alfie. Fucking stupid bear-shaped man.

You are in your office, trying to tie up every document before giving them to Polly, not having to cross paths with Mr. Shelby at all in your day-to-day. You put on your jacket, pick up your purse and the papers, and head towards the exit. When you open the door you find Alfie there, both of his hands grabbing the flaps of his jackets, the cane nowhere in sight.

-Ah, Marie. Lovely seeing you here. -His voice stating that he was in fact, not surprised.

-I work here, Alfie. -You roll your eyes and turn around to close the door. Your hands shaking a bit while closing the door. You did not expect to see him.

-Yes, yes, I recall our conversation. You look delectable. -He says after looking you up and down.

-And you look out of place. What business do you have to do with horse racing?

-I am deeply hurt by your words. I have always been a fan of horses and gambling.

-Oh yeah? Name three of the jockeys. -You see him open his mouth and you stop him. -You know, don’t. I don’t have time for this. When I told you to come find me, I didn’t mean here.

-Princess, although I missed your viperine tongue, I did come here to do business.

-Oh perfect. Then maybe, come tomorrow when we are open. -You show him a fake smile. -It’s eight o’clock in the afternoon, we don’t work past seven.

-Great. Then you can join me and have some drinks. -He puts his big hand on your lower back to guide you but you avoid it.

-I have to give these documents to Polly.

-I will go with you.

-You don’t have to. -You are trying to be polite but just want to tell him to fuck off.

-I want to.

You exhale.

-That’s exactly why I will have to tie you up because you won’t listen to anything I say. -You roll your eyes. -Just be quiet.

You start walking in from of him and he follows behind.

-You know, those pants look amazing on you.

-Alfie -you warn him.

-You know where they would look better?

-On your bedroom floor? -You roll your eyes even though he can’t see you.

-I was going to say wrapped up around your ankles while I pound you from behind, but I like how you think.

-Not now.

You get to Polly’s office. You knock and open the door to get in, Alfie tries to follow you and you murder him with your gaze.

-Stay out, stay still, don’t talk.

-Yes ma’am.

How can he be so bloody annoying but so fucking hot at the same time? You shake your head to erase your thoughts and stop at the front of Polly’s table.

-Here are the papers from today. -You put the papers on the desk in front of her.

\- Who’s the man behind you? -Polly asks without looking up.

\- No one.

\- Oh, I think he _is_ someone. -This time her piercing gaze looks directly at you.

\- Alfie Solomons. -You answer, knowing there’s no point in lying to her.

\- And what business does he have to do with you? -Her tone sharp as a knife.

\- We just… we are.. -You can’t think of what to say.

-I am keeping her bed warm and her stomach full -Alfie answers, now standing right next to you.

-What are you doing here? -you whisper to him. He ignores you.

-Polly. Pleasure meeting you. Tommy talks a lot about you.

-Mhm, he does? -Her eyebrow arched.

-Anyway, is he around here?

-No. He is not around here often. -Polly says while lighting up a cigarette, smoking and looking between you too.

-We are going now. Sorry for this. -You grab Alfie by the jacket and push him to the door. -See you tomorrow Polly.

Once you are out of her office you push Alfie.

-What the fuck was that? I told you to stay out.

-Yeah but then I heard you talk about me. How was I supposed to wait outside?

-Oh my god. You really cannot fucking listen to anyone.

You hear footsteps approaching and you decide that this is not the best place to argue.

-Let’s go outside. -You say but a voice stops you.

-Mr. Solomons? What are you doing here?

Oh fuck, you would recognize that voice anywhere. That’s Tomas Shelby.

-Tommy, mate, just came by to say hello. -Alfie says all cheerful.

-You interested in horse racing now? I thought your _bakery_ was going well.

-Well, you know what they say…

Thomas doesn’t let him finish and looks straight at you.

-Marie, have you finished yet?

-Yes, I have. I gave the documents to Polly and was heading home.

-What about the drinks, princess? -Alfie asks while circling your waist with his left arm.

-Don’t fuck with me, Alfie -you whisper to him. -We are going. Goodnight Mr. Shelby.

You don’t wait for him to answer and grab Alfie by the arm to make him follow you out.

-Oh my god! How can you be so childish? I thought you were better than that.

-I didn’t do anything. -The fucker is smiling.

\- Yes, you did. “What about the drinks princess”- You mock his voice. - And grabbing me by the waist. What the fucks is this about? Your ego?

-No.

-Then why the fuck did you do that.

-Because I was jealous, you see. Because the girl that I fucked, the same day told me that she has also fucked Mr. Shelby. And that doesn’t feel right, princess.

\- I knew it.

-Yes, very clever.

-But why? I told you it was one time, long ago. And I barely see him. This is the first time we have crossed paths in 6 months. And it probably was because you made me late.

-He is rich, he is successful, he is your boss and that makes me wonder what I can offer you that he can’t. Other than mind-blowing sex, that is.

-What?

-What am I compared to him?

You look at him, not understanding where this is going.

-I have a bakery, he has a car company, a horse racing legal business, and a fucking OBE.

-Listen, I don’t know when I let you think that I need all of that, but I don’t. And I like you. And yes, he is handsome, but so are you. And right now, I’m interested in you, so I don’t know what else to tell you.

He looks smug about that. Fucking stupid giant bear.

-Should I go asking for all the girls you slept with? Because I don’t want to do that. I know that right now, this, is happening between us. So, I don’t mind about the other girls. You have had experiences and that made you a better lover, I’m not going to be angry about that. And I didn’t think that you would be also.

-Maybe if the other guys weren’t Tomas fucking Shelby.

-Oh my…You are not serious.

-Yes, I am fucking serious, darling.

-Okay, I’m done. We are going to your house.

-You want to go to my house now, darling? But I thought you didn’t want those drinks. -He smirks.

-Yes, I want to go to your house. You need to fucking learn to listen to what I’m saying, and I don’t think that you are going to do that if you are not tied up. Maybe I will gag you. I think that you like the sound of your voice a little too much.

He does look quite shocked about what you just said but he doesn’t let it show for long and puts his calm façade on.

-Oh well, looks like we won’t need a gag if this is all it takes to make the big Alfie Solomons shut up.

You walk and stop next to his car.

-Should I ask you for the keys or do you at least remember how to drive?

-Getting cheeky, are we? -He still opens the door of the car for you.

-I think I’m right on being cheeky.

-Fucking hell…

He starts the car and gets on the road. When you have been riding for 10 minutes, your hand goes to his thigh.

-Oh, you want to play this game, don’t you darling? -You are getting really close to the tent forming on his front.

-Oh, I’m not playing any games, Alfie. Eyes on the road. You won’t come unless I tell you to. Understood?

He chuckles and you squeeze him through his slacks tighter.

-I asked you a question.

-Yes, princess. Understood.

-Good. Now, keep driving and don’t get us killed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fuck, Marie, please. We have been doing this for what feels like hours.

He is laying on the bed with each arm tied up apart to the bedpost. It’s obvious to say that you would not have been able to tie him up without his cooperation.

-And you have been doing so good until now -you whisper back.

-Untie me.

-Mmm no. -You are moving your hips in circles.

-Fuck! Jesus Christ…

-Mmm, close. My name is Marie.

You tighten your inner muscles and feel him curse.

-You know, I don’t think it’s fair that you have come two times and me, not fucking once. -You look at him and he looks like a wet dream come true. His face flushed, sweat dripping from his front, his gaze out of focus, and the veins on his arms really visible from all the effort he is doing to stay still.

-Yeah… you are right. Should I make it three to zero?

-Stop. You are going to be the death of me. -He squeezes his eyes shut.

-You know what you have to say. Say it. And I will let you come.

-I don’t beg.

-Yeah, we will see about that…

He makes no attempt to talk, biting his lips to keep any sound from getting out.

-Guess I should stop then. Tomorrow I have to work very early and, oh, now that I remember, I think that I will see Mr. Shelby tomorrow…

You notice him go stiff.

-Should I wear that skirt that I wore when we fucked for the first time? -Your hips still moving. -Do you remember how you didn’t even bother to take it off of me before eating me out?

His dick gets harder.

-Fuck yeah. -He is now getting interested, rolling his hips to meet your movements.

-I remember how you were so fucking good with your tongue. Like you were made just for eating me out. -He starts thrusting up.

-Would you like that? Having me here, tied up, for your pleasure?

-Yeah. Yeah, I would. -You feel him getting closer and you stop.- But since you are not one for begging, and I would really like for you to beg, maybe I should go to Mr. Shelby…-Alfie murders you with his glare.- See if he begs for it.

-Marie, stop. -His voice is very deep. You would be scared if he wasn’t tied up.

-Why?

-You can’t fucking talk about other men when my dick is deep inside you.

-I mean, I can. It’s what I’m doing right now.

-Are you trying to make me jealous? Is that it? I thought you didn’t like it when I was jealous. You did say something about it being _childish_.

-Yeah, but I’ve changed my mind. I want you to ask me to let you cum. I want to hear you say please, let me cum, and to know that I am the one that decides who I fuck and when, and that right now, I’m fucking you not Thomas Shelby.

You tighten your inner walls.

-Alfie. Say it.

-Fuck!

-Say it, it will be over really fast if you just say it.

-Fuck okay, stop squeezing my dick like that, or you will break it, you menace. I will say it.

-Perfect.

-Untie me first.

-Mmm… no.

-One hand. I need to touch you.

The please wasn’t said but it was implicit.

-You have been very good until now, I guess I could untie one hand… -You grab his chin and give him a stern glare. -But if you try to untie the other one, I will leave. And we will not see each other again.

-Yes, fuck yes. Just...

You lean to untie his left wrist and he catches one nipple with his mouth.

-Mmm… You were doing so well.

-Your fault for getting closer -he whispers while giving the other nipple the same treatment.

You untie his hand and it goes directly to your neck, bringing you closer to kiss you.

-Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do this since the start -he moans against your mouth.

-You could have asked.

-I’m not used to asking for things.

-Well, guess we are all having first-timers here. -You lean back, resting your hands on his thighs and giving him one hell of a sight. He gets distracted until he registers what you said.

-What do you mean?

-This is the first time I have tied a man. -You chuckle. -I have been on top and in control, but never one has let me tie him up.

His hips buckle and his shaft push in your sweet spot.

-Fuck, Alfie!

-So, this is a first?

-Yeah…

-So, you didn’t tie Thomas.

-Oh my god. -You roll your eyes, not sure if it’s because of the pleasure or the stupidity. -Really? That’s what you take out of this? Not that I did an incredible job at tying you up for my first time?

-Curiosity.

-No, I didn’t tie Thomas. I told you the whole story, in what moment would I have been able to tie him?

-Don’t know, but I like that you didn’t.

He grabs you again to kiss.

-Please, let me come- He whispers.

_Yes! Fucking finally._

-Good boy. -You bite his lips.

You bring his hand to your lips and suck two of his fingers. You lean back again, his hands rest on your hips guiding you in your movements.

-Fuck, please, Marie, don’t stop.

You couldn’t even if he asked. He looks so fucking hot right now. It even surprises you he lasts that long.

After he comes, he has this stupid smile on his face. You lean in to kiss him.

-Come on. -His voice rough.

-What?

-Get on your knees, sit on my face.

-Fuck…

\- I know you want to. -He fucking winks at you.

I mean, he’s not wrong, you were almost there before he came. With his left hand, he squeezes your butt and guides you to his face. In this position, you can move freely, and you ride his face as you did with his dick before.

Your legs are trembling, when your third orgasm comes, you lose all your strength and fall backward.

-Maybe untie my other hand now.

-Give me a minute.

-That good, oi? -He is caressing your thigh with his free hand.

-Fuck off.

When you are able to move again, you sit on his lap and untie his right hand.

You kiss his wrist, noticing how it has little red marks on it.

-You were really struggling there -you say, looking directly into his eyes.

-You drive me crazy.

-You could have said the word before…

-But that would have been too easy for you, princess. I wanted to know if you had what was needed or not.

-You smug bastard.

-Only for you.

His stomach grumbles and you laugh.

-Should I cook something? -You ask, your hands sprayed on his chest.

-Oh no please, don’t move, you have done a lot of effort.

-I did, didn’t I?


End file.
